


Lose You Twice

by OnlyJam



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyJam/pseuds/OnlyJam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Repost From FF.net)<br/>Tim gets the same plaguing nightmare of his failure. The same failure from the gaping rooms of Benedict Hall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose You Twice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really really short repost from Fanfiction.net if you didn't read the description C:

“Don’t you fucking dare….No….” Tears pricked brown eyes as the breaths of a small brown haired male become more shallow and ragged. The constant beeping that rang in his ears started to slow. “Doctor!!”

Medics rushed around the room in a blur. Everything around him seemed to have this blur to it. As if it weren’t real…

 

* * *

 

Just like that, Tim shot up from his bed. Sweat drenched him. That memory still plagued him. Sure.. he had survived it but, it was so terrifying to think that he may not have. That he may have lost this one too. The actor wasn’t sure if he could’ve handled that.

Tim cuddled up to the small form lying next to him, swinging an arm over the smaller man’s waist.

Brown hair tickled his nose as he pressed his face into that familiar scent.

The scent that had for so long had been overcome by over fragrant flowers and antibiotics. When he had returned home from that damn hospital, the first thing they did was lay together. The dark haired male remembered that so vibrantly. It was such a good memory.

It reminded him of the time that he had finally gotten the cast off. The first thing they did was go on a picnic. Well if you call soda and subway a picnic. He didn’t seem to mind though so it didn’t bother the actor.

That also made him remember the argument they had had that night. Tim had wanted him to quit his job. It wasn’t safe. In the end, the dark haired actor had won the argument. He quit and worked at a much better place. It wouldn’t happen again.  

Tim was going to protect this one… He wasn’t going to fail twice. 


End file.
